There has been known a semiconductor exposure apparatus in which a drive unit is disposed on a rack. The drive unit includes a drive unit moving part having a function of changing a position of a positioning control target. Examples of the drive unit moving part include an XY stage. In many cases, a vibration absorbing unit that absorbs vibration propagating from a floor to the rack is provided on the rack. In that case, vibration propagating from the floor to the rack is suppressed by the vibration absorbing unit. However, the vibration absorbing unit cannot appropriately attenuate the vibration caused by operation of the drive unit moving part, the vibration being generated in the rack. Patent Literature 1 discloses a vibration isolator that suppresses vibration caused by operation of a drive unit moving part, the vibration being generated in a rack.